


We´re my OTP

by AlannaBlack



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Songfic, Starker, starkerenespañol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack
Summary: Ser fangirl es una cosa, ¿pero ser un fanboy devoto 24/7?¿Peter logrará conocer algún día a su ídolo Tony Stark?





	1. I've fallen in love with a GIF

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [1\. Be my baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852226) by [AlannaBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack). 



> Hola.
> 
> Este es un fanfic en el que hago mención a otros que se publicarán a futuro (con los respectivos nombres que ahí se mencionan y son de mi autoría y colaboraciones con mi beta de cabecera) y toma como base a otro que ya se publicó aquí anteriormente (el nombre real es "Love Scenes", aunque dentro de la historia yo se lo cambié a "Yo no te pido la luna").
> 
> Son 6 capítulos de la trama más el Epílogo, y no, no tendrá continuación. Espero que les guste :3
> 
> La canción que lo inspiró fue "We´re my OTP" de Troye Sivan. Sugiero escucharla para deleite del lector :D

Tony Stark.

Playboy.

Millonario.

Genio.

Filántropo.

Iron Man.

Cuarenta y tantos.

Hermoso.

Atractivo.

Sexy.

El sueño de toda fangirl.

Y de Peter Parker, el presidente de Club de Fans... en internet, porque en la vida real eso era casi imposible.

May estaba harta y ya se había rendido. Ned y MJ lo dejaban hablar y hablar y asentían ocasionalmente para hacerle creer que aun le ponían atención. Peter vivía dedicado 24/7 a seguir alimentando la fantasía de que un día podría conocerlo. Escribía fanfics, había aprendido a editar fotos, armaba muchas playlists, tenía grupos en Facebook, lo conocían en Tumblr, estaba muy activo en Twitter, sus videos en YouTube tenían millones de visitas, había aprendido algo de coreano y japonés para poder leer en redes sociales asiáticas... Era una celebridad (anónima) bajo su nickname: "StarkerIronSpider".

Él podía adjudicarse la creación del nombre de su OTP (la suya, porque el "Starker" era la fusión del apellido del millonario con el suyo, con el propio y fue algo que se le ocurrió durante la clase de deportes, justo antes de que un balón se estrellara violentamente contra su rostro y desde ahí empezó a autoshipperarse con el millonario), pero lo usó en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad y poco a poco fue ganando seguidores. Las fangirls eran algo común, pero los fanboys eran un asunto complicado, casi como un tabú, más si supieran que se trataba de un nerd que apenas iba en la preparatoria, que vivía en Queens y que dedicaba gran parte de su tiempo tan ajustado a crear contenido que alimentara las fantasías y sueños dorados (de cualquier intensidad) de quienes también anhelaban conocer a ese hombre tan enigmático.

Había empezado a hacer horarios para poder cumplir con todas sus obligaciones, incluso con aquella doble vida que llevaba (la de ser un amigable superhéroe), pero no dejaba pasar una oportunidad de actualizar o crear contenido si algo lo ameritaba. Aun se sonrojaba si encontraba algún fanart que no fuera apto para los ojos más recatados (la primera vez que vio uno donde habían dibujado a Tony Stark casi sin ropa, sintió que le sangraría la nariz), pero se había acostumbrado.

Había aprendido a dibujar solo para darle dimensión a sus pensamientos, pero aun no se atrevía a publicar uno propio. No cuando su primer dibujo era uno donde Tony lo cargaba mientras él lo miraba con ojos de amor. Lo había impreso y lo puso justo arriba de su litera, donde pudiera verlo justo antes de dormir y para asegurarse de que fuera lo primero al despertar. Todo su cuarto era un santuario consagrado a Iron Man y las paredes estaban decoradas con fotos de Tony Stark. May ya no le decía nada.

Tenía carpetas llenas de recortes e impresiones sobre los logros del millonario. Sabía todos sus logros, conocía el nombre de cada uno de sus prototipos, sabía qué traje y corbata había usado en qué fecha, lo sabía todo de él. Soñaba con graduarse y trabajar en Industrias Stark o por lo menos, con ser becario en esa empresa. Se conformaría con llevarle el café o con limpiar su oficina y eso era demasiado. Eso sería lo único que podría seguirlo haciendo feliz.

Ese día se levantó temprano. Estaba checando sus notificaciones cuando May entró sin poder hablar. Se asustó porque su sentido arácnido no se había activado y se puso en guardia. Tal vez ya era hora de confesarse ante su tía si ella estaba en peligro, pero cuando vio que sonreía y manoteaba sin poder hablar, se tranquilizó.

—Toma. Tú. Para ti.

Peter dejó su taza de café mientras sujetaba el sobre que May le extendía. Sus ojos se abrieron descomunalmente mientras veía el membrete y ahogaba un grito.

May estaba expectante.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

El grito había salido al fin.

—¡¿Qué dice?! —preguntó May sin poder contenerse.

Peter se abanicó con el sobre antes de leerlo. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

—¡Me aceptaron! ¡Tengo una pasantía en Industrias Stark! ¡Empiezo hoy!

Peter corrió a abrazar a May y la cargó, la giró varias veces sin dejar de gritar. Se dio cuenta de que su tía se estaba poniendo roja y recordó que ella nunca había sentido la fuerza de esos abrazos. Un poco más y la hubiera roto.

—¡Perdón, perdón!

Peter se disculpó y salió corriendo a la escuela.

Al fin había una oportunidad de que pudiera conocer a su ídolo. Había una oportunidad de poder verlo de cerca y no sólo en ese GIF del que se había enamorado la primera vez que lo vio descubrirse ante el mundo como Iron Man.

Ese GIF había despertado su obsesión.


	2. I'll love you as much as I love Nutella... almost

Peter había mandado un correo en una noche de aburrimiento (mientras esperaba que subiera su último video fanmade con fotos de Tony Stark/Iron Man), diciendo que le interesaba prestar sus servicios como becario. Había mentido diciendo que tenía que ganar créditos extras para una materia, pero se arrepintió porque eso lo habría metido en un grave problema ya que sabía, en Industrias Stark investigaban todo. Era Stark, a él no había forma de engañarlo, ¿cierto?

Sabía que esas pasantías eran escasas, que por lo mismo eran muy peleadas y que estaban destinadas a alumnos universitarios y él aun iba en la preparatoria, pero se arriesgó. Dijo que tenía una serie de bocetos y que le gustaría que el señor Stark (o quien fuera responsable), los viera y que, si había una oportunidad, le gustaría poder trabajar con ellos en cuanto estuviera en la universidad, pero quería que lo empezaran a considerar.

Eso había sido meses atrás, después de haber regresado de la última Expo Stark. Esa noche no sólo actualizó sus cinco fanfics en progreso, sino que se dio tiempo de crear tres proyectos científicos en los que podía demostrar la inspiración que Tony le causaba no solo como interés amoroso, sino también como científico. Se terminó un tarro de Nutella él solo. Luego fue por el otro que había en la cocina y amaneció sin dormir.

Al no haber obtenido respuesta pronto, se desanimó y escribió su fanfic más triste, "Fresas y chocolate". Si bien el fanfic tenía un nombre dulce, la trama era lo más oscuro y triste que había escrito, en el que su original character (fue un self-insert bajo otro nombre y sin especificar el género de su protagonista) terminaba separado del amoroso y casi romántico Tony Stark (le gustaba escribir universos alternos y out of character aunque siempre lo criticaban por eso pero a él no le interesaba).

Estuvo deprimido varios días y no subió material nuevo hasta que un día vio una entrevista que le hicieron a Tony en la televisión. Recordó el motivo por el que se shippeaba con el millonario y volvió a crear, resignándose a que sería así: un sueño imposible. Ese día decidió que debía entrar menos a Tumblr y que debía distinguir su realidad de la ficción (porque ya se había dado cuenta de lo hartos que tenía a sus amigos, a su tía y lo mal que la pasaba enfrascándose en peleas con otros shippers). Volvió a su rutina habitual y aunque lo intentó, no podía dejar de emocionarse cada vez que pensaba en Tony.

Pero esa mañana era distinto. Ese sobre le había cambiado la vida y temía que fuera un sueño. Fue a la escuela y contando los minutos, salió corriendo en cuanto sonó el timbre de la escuela y se encaminó a las oficinas de aquella empresa. Se sintió nervioso y creía que en cualquier momento su garganta proferiría un grito por demás agudo y ensordecedor, pero se contuvo. El guardia le entregó un pase y una recepcionista lo condujo a una sala donde esperaba ver más personas, pero estaba él solo. La chica salió dejándolo ahí, a merced de sus pensamientos y con el sonido de su corazón latiendo a toda su capacidad.

—Tú debes ser Peter Parker.

Aquella voz lo heló. La había escuchado tantas veces y no podía creer que estaba diciendo su nombre.

—Soy Virginia Potts. El señor Stark me encargó que te atendiera personalmente y que me mostraras el proyecto.

"Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda!"

Peter sintió que iba a desvanecerse. Aquella mujer de rostro amable y de porte impecable era imponente.

—Eh, yo...

La mujer lo miró, esperando.

—Lo olvidaste. ¿No leíste que debías traerlo para que yo evaluara su viabilidad?

Peter sintió que iba a llorar al recordar que solo había leído "Nos interesa entrevistarlo" y luego se perdió por la emoción de esa frase que estaba a punto de cambiarle la vida. Nunca leyó esa parte. Las lágrimas humedecieron sus ojos, pero se contuvo.

—Bueno, es una lástima. Ya habrá otra oportunidad y si me disculpas...—dijo la mujer cuando se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Peter se levantó corriendo y se plantó frente a ella.

—¡Por favor, por favor! ¡Puedo ir corriendo a mi casa y traerlo para mostrárselo, pero por favor...!

La pelirroja lo miró con cara de fastidio.

—Si me permites —dijo, aclarándose la voz—voy a pedir que traigan los bocetos que mandaste. Siempre nos quedamos con una copia. Stark se va a poner loco si te dejo ir por una tontería como esa. Tranquilo, tenemos tiempo.

Peter suspiró y se arrodilló a besarle la mano a la legendaria Pepper Potts.

—¡Gracias, gracias!

Ella sonrió mientras con su otra mano acariciaba casi maternalmente los cabellos del chico y le daba una palmadita para indicarle que se pusiera de pie.

—En lo que regreso, sírvete un café o agua. Si quieres algo, pídelo en la recepción, lo que sea. Hoy va a ser un día muy largo así que me imagino que sí tienes tiempo, ¿verdad? Avisa que pasarás aquí toda la tarde y parte de la noche. En la noche Happy te llevará a casa.

La pelirroja salió. Peter suspiró emocionado mientras imaginaba la locura que se armaría en su cabeza al llegar a casa y abrir su laptop. ¿Pepper Potts? Esa mujer era inalcanzable y muchos decían cosas terribles de ella, pero era un dulce. ¿Happy Hogan? ¿El amigo de Tony Stark sería su chofer esa noche?

Se llevó las manos al rostro mientras esperaba que eso no fuera un delirio de su mente colapsada y obsesionada por su fanatismo. Se acercó hacia su mochila y sacó su tarro de Nutella, el que siempre llevaba para bajarse el estrés. Se quedó comiéndolo mientras imaginaba cómo adaptaría ese suceso para escribir un fanfic o hacer un moodboard. Lo que fuera, pero tenía que sacarle jugo a esa situación. Si dijera que era cierto, nadie le creería. La única forma de convencer a todos sería mediante un fanfic o un fanart o un prompt. Se sentó en aquella silla tan cómoda mientras se lamentaba por no llevar una cucharilla o palitos de pan para comer su remedio-anti-estrés-porque-estaba-hiperventilando-y-creía-volverse-loco. Cerró los ojos mientras lamía el dulce de avellana de sus dedos.

—¡Oye, Pepper! ¿Dónde están las donas que te pedí? ¡No están en mi oficina y volé desde Sri-Lanka con la condición de que dejaras lista mi caja de donas y los bocetos listos! ¿Ya llegó el genio ese? ¿Le dijiste que cancelé aquella fiesta con supermodelos solo por ver ese trabajo que me ha estado teniendo inquieto y muy emocionado?

Peter volteó con los dedos aun en la boca y se levantó como impulsado por un resorte (uno muy fuerte, por cierto). Estaba terminando de chupárselos cuando vio que aquel hombre imponente iba entrando.

Tony Stark.

El impresionante Tony Stark iba entrando.

Peter se quedó inmóvil. Tony avanzó hasta el fondo de la sala y fue directo al minibar.

—Oye, tú. ¿No te han pagado la pizza?

El chico no daba crédito a lo que veía. El tarro se le cayó de las manos.

—Si sabes que los mensajeros nunca pasan de la primera puerta, ¿verdad? —su voz era muy arrogante—. Dile a Karen, la recepcionista que te pague. ¿Es de pepperoni o de que la trajiste? ¿Dónde está? Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Peter no podía moverse. El millonario se acercó con un trago en la mano.

—Si eres el de las pizzas, ¿verdad? Porque creo que la playera es muy obvia.

Peter aun seguía con los dedos en la boca y sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—¡Pepper! —gritó el millonario —¿Por qué el chico de las pizzas está comiendo Nutella en mi oficina? ¿Y el que pedí que viniera hoy no ha llegado?

Tony avanzó hacia la salida y Peter vio que pronto regresaba tomando del brazo a la pelirroja.

—Eres un pesado —respondió ella.

—¡Yo solo quiero saber qué carajos hace un repartidor de pizzas chupándose los dedos en mi oficina!

Pepper negó con la cabeza y se acercó a Peter para quitarle los dedos de la boca y limpiárselos con el pañuelo que estaba en el saco de Tony. El millonario hizo un mohín de disgusto cuando Pepper hizo eso y le aventó el pañuelo en la cara. Tony hizo un gesto de disgusto, pero ella ni se inmutó.

—Una, ya te dije que odio que seas grosero. Dos, no es el repartidor de pizzas y tres, es el chico que mandó sus bocetos, esos mismos que -gracias a Dios- te hicieron tomar el jet de vuelta y te van a tener muy ocupado trabajando.

Peter no parpadeó. Tony torció la boca y se acercó para ver al chico como su estuviera mirando un raro espécimen.

—¿Este niño come-Nutella es el que mandó esos geniales bocetos? —Tony sacudió la cabeza en evidente negación—No, ya en serio Pepper, deja las bromitas para otro momento y dime dónde está mi futuro genio y el que va a hacer que la empresa despegue como nunca.

—Aquí lo tienes —dijo Pepper mientras se colocaba al lado del chico y lo abrazaba—. Esta es la brillante promesa para Industrias Stark y más te vale que lo trates bien. Y si no te importa, los dejo solos. Tengo cosas que hacer y ahorita te mando tu pizza. Todo el mundo sabe que el pepperoni no es el favorito de muchos, ni el tuyo.

Peter se dio cuenta de que Tony se apretó el tabique de la nariz y ponía los ojos en blanco. Conocía esos gestos de memoria. Volvió a la realidad cuando Pepper se acercó a susurrarle algo al oído.

—Tranquilo, no muerde. Es un arrogante, pesado y grosero, pero después de un rato verás que no es tan mala persona. Ya te mando otro tarro de Nutella y unos palitos de pan. Es la cosa que más odia en el mundo, pero quiero que te desquites, hazle un favor a la tía Pepper. Lo harás bien.

Peter escuchó los tacones alejarse y vio que Tony cruzaba los brazos. Peter aún seguía aturdido. Tony se alisó la corbata mientras jalaba una silla y se sentaba cerca del chico.

—Bueno. No necesito presentarme, pero quiero saber quién es el falso repartidor de pizza-come Nutella.

Peter quiso salir corriendo, pero las piernas no le respondieron. Más bien lo obligaron a sentarse nuevamente. Peter abrió la boca cuando Tony levanto la mano, tal como hacía Iron Man.

—Shht. No. No quiero balbuceos. Toma tu tiempo y dime quién eres. Frases cortas por favor.

Peter seguía clavado en su silla. Había ensayado miles de veces ese momento y juraba haber perfeccionado su técnica, pero hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que se había engañado a sí mismo.

—Peter Benjamin Parker.

Tony dio un sorbo a su bebida.

—¿Qué más?

—Segundo grado de preparatoria—contestó sin dejar de ver la mesa recién pulida.

—Ajá —dijo Tony poniendo atención a las mancuernillas de diamante que traía puestas.

—Dieciséis años.

—¿Luego? —dijo Tony mientras se levantaba.

—Estudio en Midtown...

Tony lo interrumpió.

—Ya veo. Vas muy en serio.

Peter ya no pudo responder nada más. Todo empezó a darle vueltas y el mareo se hizo evidente. Sintió que iba a desmayarse como su personaje de "El seminarista" (otro de sus fanfics, uno que había publicado desde una cuenta falsa para el reto de octubre), y se aferró a la mesa cuando vio que Tony sujetaba el folder que había quedado apresado bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

—¿No quieres que lo vea? —preguntó Tony.

Peter sonrió nerviosamente mientras levantaba sus manos temblorosas. Tony tomó el sobre y Peter se atrevió a verlo. Lo imaginaba guapo, perfecto, pero tenerlo a escasos centímetros suyos le dijo que su imaginación era muy pobre y limitada. Era más de lo que él pudiera imaginar. La piel madura, la barba tan cuidada, aquella nariz recta y altiva. Aquellas pestañas espesas y abundantes, rizadas. Aun tras de los cristales rojos de esas gafas, sus ojos eran muy expresivos (no lo estaba viendo, pero Peter sabía que estaba poniendo toda su atención en algo que él había creado).

Quiso no respirar para poder seguir escuchando esa respiración acompasada, pero si dejara de hacerlo, tampoco podría aspirar ese aroma a vainilla que le confirmaba un dato que él se había inventado en otro de sus fanfics ("Mentiras" había sido un éxito y hasta había dado permiso para que lo tradujeran al español). No podía dejar de verlo.

—Bueno —dijo Tony tras haber revisado ese boceto—. Creo que aquí tenemos algo que en serio vale la pena y cuando digo eso, es porque de verdad vale la pena. Las becas son para apoyar a alumnos destacados y las pasantías son para gente que tiene algo que ofrecerme. El único inconveniente que yo veo es que eres muy joven y no te puedes dedicar al cien por ciento a estar aquí.

Peter sintió que le rompía el corazón. Tony retomó la palabra.

—Pero voy a hacer una excepción. Si esto es algo que haces estudiando la preparatoria, no quiero imaginarme que harás cuando estés en la universidad. Así que haz un horario, reparte bien tus responsabilidades y bienvenido a bordo. Veamos con detalle qué es lo que hay aquí.

Peter enmudeció. Sus fanfics eran medianamente buenos, pero eso que estaba viviendo le demostraba que la realidad no era tan mala y que sí era cierto lo que muchos decían: la realidad terminaba superando a la ficción.


	3. 'Cause this will bring us closer, right?

Había pocas cosas de las que se arrepintiera en serio. Estaba acostumbrado a vivir con el peso de sus acciones y aun cuando estaba equivocado la mayor parte de las veces, no era algo que le robara el sueño.

Pero eso sí.

Particularmente eso lo estaba desquiciando y volviendo loco.

Tony era un hombre de carácter fuerte y decidido. Pocas veces echaba reversa en algo que sabía le traería más problemas que satisfacciones. Amaba los retos. Vivía para demostrar que él podía con todo y contra todos.

Pero eso era demasiado.

Destrozó la pelota antiestrés que tenía en la mano. Era la quinta en esa semana y apenas era martes. Llevaba tres meses hiperventilando y desanudándose la corbata cada vez que lo veía. Ese cabello castaño, aquella piel suave, esos ojos brillantes y hermosos. Su andar desgarbado, descuidado, tirando y rompiendo todo aquello contra lo que chocaba. Su cara con ese eterno gesto que rayaba entre la vergüenza y la desesperación. Su voz llamándolo cada vez que lo veía... Ya no lo soportaba.

En serio que ya no lo soportaba.

Se lamentó muchas veces con Pepper y con Happy. Quería deshacerse de ese chico que le estaba robando la cordura porque en serio ya no lo soportaba. Estaba harto de verlo, de escuchar sus preguntas, de mirarlo aparecerse accidentalmente, de que siempre estuviera dispuesto, que soportara sus gritos, sus regaños, sus desplantes y que sólo asintiera dándole la razón. Eso era lo que más lo enfermaba. Peter nunca le había llevado la contraria ni siquiera se había defendido la vez que le gritó en una reunión. Lo había intentado todo: llevarlo al límite, dejarle mucho trabajo, darle a escoger entre la pasantía o la escuela, y para su molestia, Peter había podido con todo eso y más.

Pepper se había burlado de él y Happy, como siempre, se desentendió.

"Tú lo contrataste y eso que tú no tienes que llevarlo todas las noches a su casa. Si hicieras eso, no serías tan invencible ni tan superior, ¿eh, jefe?"

Y ahí estaba otra vez. Los ojos brillantes, la sonrisa en el rostro. La admiración en todo su ser.

Podía percibirla, podía sentirlo y eso lo incomodaba. Esa era la cereza del pastel: saber que pese a todo lo malo que se portara con él y a todo el rechazo que le mostrara, el chico no se rendía. Era como si aquel joven de cabellos castaños quisiera demostrarle algo. Solo una vez le confesó a Pepper lo que tenía planeado hacer para sacarlo de su vida de una buena vez: le pagaría, le daría mucho dinero, le compraría todos sus proyectos y las futuras ideas, pero no quería volver a estar cerca de él.

Lo fresco del vino tinto estampándose y luego escurriendo en su cara, le dijo que Pepper era una aliada del chico y que en todo caso, se las vería con ella.

"Ni siquiera lo intentes. Tú lo contrataste, tú lo ilusionaste y no puedes deshacerte de él así como así. Si te atreves a hacerlo, créeme que te voy a hacer la vida un martirio y ya me conoces. Por cierto, ahí está y trajo una caja de donas para ti y otra para él. Les traeré café y donde me entere que le has puesto una cara mala, en serio te juro Stark, que te vas a arrepentir de haberme conocido".

Tony destrozó con su puño la pelota de esponja que tenía en la mano. Solo veía que Peter estaba concentrado trabajando, escribiendo, leyendo un libro y otro a la vez, mientras tenía abiertas tres computadoras. Dos de la empresa y su laptop, la que nunca soltaba y en la que siempre escribía. A veces lo veía dibujar mientras daba un mordisco a su dona o al churro que llevaba (Tony odiaba que el niño comiera mientras hacía dos o más cosas al mismo tiempo). No sabía de dónde sacaba tanta energía.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó al tiempo que exhalaba, como si las palabras pudieran liberar toda la presión que sentía en el pecho.

—Ya lo tengo, ¿quiere darle un vistazo?

Peter se levantó para dejar que Tony se sentara en su silla, pero el cuarentón jaló otra. Mientras Tony revisaba el boceto que el chico acababa de desarrollar, miró de reojo aquella figura delgada. Realmente era un mocoso. Apretó los labios mientras maniobraba con las dos computadoras que el chico usaba.

—¿Por qué no juntas el proyecto en una sola? Sería más fácil de observar.

Peter lo miró con esos ojos que lo desesperaban. A veces quería golpearlo, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo.

—¡No puedo juntarlos! —gritó Peter como si eso lo hubiera ofendido. Tony explotó.

—¡¿No sabes cómo compactar un archivo o qué?!

Sintió que el calor de la ira lo corroía. Más se enojó cuando la expresión del chico era triunfal, como de burla.

—Son dos proyectos diferentes y ya están terminados. Por eso trabajo en archivos separados. ¿Se imagina si los junto? Obvio que no se puede, porque no tienen nada que ver. Es como si juntara a Optimus Prime con la Tantive IV y quisiera que se fusionaran para obtener una Estrella de la Muerte. ¡Es imposible!

Peter se empezó a reír mientras Tony se dejó caer contra la silla.

—¿Qué? —preguntó evidentemente fastidiado.

—¿Conoce los "Transformers"? ¿"Star Wars" le suena? —preguntó Peter.

Tony parpadeó varias veces. Negó con la cabeza.

"Un día de estos me va a matar de un coraje... eso si no lo hago yo primero".

—Oh, lo siento. ¿Puedo contestar? Es mi tía.

Tony le indicó con un movimiento que saliera y el chico salió a toda prisa. Tony se arrancó la corbata. No sabía si aventarla, usarla para ahorcarse o esperar a que el chico volviera y usarla en su contra (tal vez la amarraría en su cuello, le amarraría las manos o le taparía la boca; era muy difícil decidir).

Cerró los ojos un momento. La cabeza había comenzado a dolerle y sabía que esa migraña la había ocasionado el chico. Llevaba meses soportándolo y en serio que ya había llegado a su límite. Ni siquiera era tan difícil enfrentar a los senadores ni a los políticos que lo obligaban a querer firmar ciertos acuerdos. Podía negociar con un terrorista. Incluso, podía soportar los chistes tan malos que Happy contaba cuando estaba ebrio, pero no podía contra aquel mocoso.

Manoteó cuando sintió que estaba a punto de caerse de la silla. Habían pasado más de cuarenta minutos y era casi medianoche. Peter no estaba y por un momento sintió alivio, pero luego recordó que tal vez el chico se hubiera ido solo.

"¿Es en serio, Tony?"

Lo primero que pensó fue en ir a buscarlo. A lo mejor el chico al fin se había dado cuenta de cuánto lo odiaba y le había regalado su ausencia definitiva. Agradecería eso de no ser que algo en el fondo de él lo hizo sentir culpa. Realmente se había propasado con el joven. Lo había tratado peor que basura y eso no hablaba bien del escaso buen comportamiento que aún tenía. ¿Por qué se ensañaba con un joven cuyas aspiraciones eran nobles? No era como que eso hablara bien de un filántropo, de alguien que quería demostrarle al mundo que estaba siendo una persona distinta.

Lo que en serio le molestaba era ser el centro de atención de alguien, pues aun siendo quién era, Tony no estaba acostumbrado a la devoción tierna y sincera. No estaba acostumbrado a que alguien lo viera como un modelo a seguir, como alguien a quién admirar. Más bien estaba acostumbrado a que todo el mundo se pusiera a sus pies, a que le lamieran las suelas de esos carísimos zapatos que usaba, a que la gente lo adulara sabiendo que era por interés, a que le toleraran sus malos chistes, sus desplantes y todas sus groserías, pero no porque en verdad lo quisieran.

Eso lo desconcertaba. Eso lo ponía nervioso porque tal parecía que el chico sabía cómo hacerlo sentir débil, vulnerable y eso nunca le había pasado con nadie más. Todo lo que siempre tenía para ofrecerle era esa cara que denotaba mucho interés y admiración. Devoción y lealtad. Sabía que eso terminaría mal.

Se levantó y dejó la corbata en la mesa. El chico aun no regresaba y sus cosas aún estaban ahí.

—¿Peter?

El pasillo estaba solo. Eran los únicos, junto con los guardias, en la empresa.

—Oye niño, ¿dónde estás? —preguntó mientras volteaba a ambos lados del pasillo. Sacó su celular y llamó a su numero, pero este estaba apagado.

"Ahora sí lo arruinaste".

Insistió varias veces pero el chico no contestó. Pensó en llamarle a Pepper o a Happy, pero supo que no era una buena idea. Probablemente los dos estuvieran consolando al chico o tal vez sólo Pepper estaría preparando el funeral de Tony, porque era obvio que lo mataría por perder al chico.

—Estoy jodido.

Se dejó caer en la silla mientras esperaba que Peter regresara. Tal vez si volvía sano y salvo al fin le ofrecería una disculpa y trataría de ser más paciente. Lo intentaría.

Miró los dos proyectos que Peter había creado en unas cuantas horas. Era mucho más de lo que él mismo hubiera podido hacer en sus mejores tiempos, si sus ocupaciones no lo tuvieran tan atareado. Realmente Peter era muy brillante. No quería apagar las computadoras por temor a que eso fuera un augurio de que, al hacerlo, Peter no regresaría (Tony se estaba volviendo algo supersticioso). Se mordió el labio y miró que la tercera aun estaba encendida.

La curiosidad lo hizo tocar la pantalla y vio que el chico tenía abierto un archivo, ese en el que también había estado trabajando al mismo tiempo que desarrollaba sus ideas. Tony pensó que era un artículo. El título era muy obvio "Atracción gravitacional y cuestión de química. Lecciones avanzadas". Sin dudarlo, Tony empezó a leer las notas iniciales y de momento no entendió nada.

—¿Qué carajos es AO3? No conozco ese repositorio.

Siguió bajando por el texto sin entender absolutamente nada, hasta que se detuvo y quedó boquiabierto.

"Entonces, Tony Stark me rodea con sus brazos, aquellos que son tan fuertes y tienen el poder de sostener un misil. Aquellos mismos brazos que tienen el poder de detener al peor de los titanes que hayan existido en todo el universo. Con esa misma fuerza, sujeta mis manos y me obliga a verlo a la cara. Puedo sentir su aliento cerca de mis labios, los mismos que antes de poder decir algo, son apresados y rozados por esa áspera barba. Trato de alejarme pero me pega hacia su cuerpo: 'No te vayas, no me dejes solo'. Yo lloro de emoción. No puedo creer que al fin esto esté sucediendo, que esta noche de trabajo haya tomado un rumbo tan distinto y que al fin vaya a suceder lo que mis anhelos adolescentes y el calor de mi vientre han deseado por mucho tiempo. Él se quita la camisa y mientras veo la suave luz del reactor iluminar la sala, yo me acomodo sobre la mesa, la misma en la que hemos estado trabajando afanosamente durante horas y sé lo que va a suceder. Puedo verlo en su mirada y sólo me rindo, sólo me dejo ir. Porque sé que eso es lo que nos acercará aún más, ¿cierto?"

Tony se quedó con la mirada fija en ese texto. Ninguno de sus doctorados le daba entendimiento para comprender lo que acababa de leer. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ya era la una de la mañana y que Peter aun no había vuelto. Dijo en voz alta lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Qué diablos es "Tony x Reader"?


	4. Whatever floats your boat, what's your addiction?

Miró su reloj. Eran las tres de la mañana. Estaba estacionado afuera de ese edificio de departamentos sin entender qué acababa de pasar.

—¿Señor Stark? Dice May que si quiere subir a tomar un café. Claro, ella no está pero me dijo que le ofreciera uno por traerme a esta hora.

Tony aun sujetaba el volante como si su vida dependiera de eso.

—¿Señor Stark?

"Me rindo ante aquellas caricias expertas, deliciosas. Tony sabe cómo acariciar en el lugar exacto y no escatima en la fuerza de sus ímpetus. Lo que Christian Gray le hacía a Anastasia era un juego de niños comparado con este placer que hace que mi cuerpo se retuerza incontrolablemente. Mi cuerpo no puede soportarlo y lo siento, siento venir el éxtasis empezando entre mis muslos y extendiéndose a cada parte de mi cuerpo, electrizándome y nublando mis sentidos. Tony sigue besándome, lamiendo mis labios mientras yo me aferro con todas mis fuerzas a su espalda y los dos alcanzamos la cumbre del placer al mismo tiempo".

—¿Señor Stark?

Tony volteó a ver a Peter. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo de quedarse a solas con alguien.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó mientras trataba de desvanecer aquella imagen forjada por esas palabras leídas—. Disculpa, me distraje un poco.

—Ah ya —preguntó Peter mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad—. Le pregunté si quiere subir a tomar un café.

Tony iba a desanudarse la corbata, pero recordó que se la había arrancado horas atrás. Ni siquiera supo en qué momento llegó Peter a despertarlo por segunda vez. Al menos se había asegurado de dejar el archivo tal como lo había encontrado. Ni siquiera podía mirarlo a la cara.

—Yo creo que... —dijo midiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras— mejor en otra ocasión.

Peter suspiró.

—Bueno, será en otro momento. Gracias por traerme y descanse señor.

Tony seguía con la mirada perdida, evitando ver a Peter.

—Descansa tú también, Peter.

Tony sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo cuando escuchó la portezuela del auto azotarse. Se quedó quieto unos minutos en lo que calmaba su ansiedad.

—¡Señor Stark!

El golpe en la ventanilla lo hizo sentir que le daría un infarto en cualquier momento. Peter estaba ahí y Tony, lamentándose, bajó el cristal.

—¿Q-qué pasa? —preguntó temiendo por su integridad y su ya escasa cordura.

—Oh, olvidé decirle que mañana no podré ir. Tengo una excursión en la escuela.

Tony todavía estaba asustado.

—N-no te preocupes.

Peter sonrió. Tony odiaba menos esa sonrisa. Ahora le tenía miedo.

—Ah, y tampoco iré pasado mañana.

—No te preocupes —dijo Tony esperando que el aire de la madrugada lo tranquilizara—. Ve cuando puedas ir.

Peter se dio la vuelta sin decir más y Tony se esperó hasta que el chico entrara al edificio. Su corazón no soportaría otro sobresalto.

Manejó a toda velocidad y lo primero que hizo, fue servirse un trago. Lo vació con avidez y luego empezó a beber de la botella. Llevaba meses sin tomar a causa de su ansiedad.

—FRIDAY, ¿qué novedades hay?

La inteligencia artificial lo puso al día con las tragedias y catástrofes que habían sucedido. Tener un pie en la realidad, aunque fuera viendo cosas que lo alteraban en menor grado que eso que había leído, era justo lo que necesitaba para no terminar de sucumbir ante la vergüenza que ese descubrimiento fortuito había causado en su mente.

No le molestaba la libertad creativa. No le molestaba que usaran su imagen para escribir algo acerca de él porque cada vez que hacía algo mal o estaba muy enojado, Happy y Pepper le mostraban la cantidad de cosas que los fans creaban usando su imagen para burlarse de él y eso no le molestaba en absoluto. A veces a propósito adoptaba ciertas poses para darles material o cuando tenía tiempo, retwitteaba algo al azar para alegrarle el día a alguien. No le sorprendía saber que la gente podía escribir cosas buenas o terribles acerca de él, pero no se molestaba en leerlos (eso era lo único que lo seguía molestando).

Todo lo que podía recordar eran esas imágenes que en un principio le hicieron sentir algo casi olvidado: pudor.

¿Quién en sus cabales se ponía a escribir un texto que empezaba con una buena base científica, que daba datos precisos, que parecía encaminarlo como si fuera un relato de ciencia ficción y que al final terminaba en una maratónica y por demás irreal primera vez?

Si bien eso no lo había enojado, sí le desconcertaba que un chico como Peter hubiera escrito eso. Sabía que tenía legiones de admiradores virtuales, no le incomodaba saber que habían hombres y mujeres asediándolo en sus redes virtuales, ni que había foros y páginas completas dedicadas a él. Le había tomado por sorpresa saber que ese joven tan inteligente, tan desesperante y tan insoportable, escribía ¿fanfics?

¿Qué rayos era eso?

—FRIDAY, búscame todos los fanfics que haya con mi nombre o con el de Iron Man.

—¿Cualquier etiqueta?

¿Hasta la I.A. sabía de eso? (Obvio, él la había programado para que supiera hacer muchas cosas)

—Lo que sea.

Aquel listado que se desplegó ante sus ojos era enorme, casi infinito.

—¡Detpente en ese!

Reconoció el título. Si la vergüenza casi lo había matado esa noche, al menos sabía que tenía que leer el final de esa trama tan inverosímil.

—Dime el autor.

—Firma como StarkerIronSpider y hay más de 500 resultados bajo ese mismo tag entre videos, fotos, escritos.

Tony se dejó caer en el sillón. ¿Era posible que Peter fuera el autor de eso?

—Rastrea la dirección IP.

Tony pausó la lectura. Necesitaba confirmar que era Peter el que hacía todo eso. La voz de la I.A. lo trajo de vuelta.

—No se puede rastrear. Ni siquiera yo puedo entrar.

—Es todo, gracias.

Tony se llevó las manos al rostro. Empezó a ver todo lo que había bajo ese pseudónimo y no hanía duda, pero era casi imposible que fuera Peter. ¿Qué tal que solo le habían compartido el archivo y el chico solo lo estaba leyendo? Porque en ese fanfic no había alusiones claras al personaje. Cualquiera podía serlo. Cualquier persona podía ser aquel que se pusiera bajo la piel del narrador en primera persona porque, hasta eso, el género seguía sin especificarse. Era como impersonal paradójicamente, pues era alguien que lo contaba como si eso hubiera sucedido.

"Pepper".

Llamó a la pelirroja, que se deshizo en insultos por haber interrumpido su sueño a esa hora.

—No, no sé qué carajos es un self-insert ni un ¿qué por quién? Hasta mañana, Tony.

Tony iba a explicarle, pero ella le colgó.

Al día siguiente, a sabiendas de que el chico no iba a asistir, siguió buscando sin encontrar ningún indicio de que fuera él. Vio que existía una legión consagrada a leer esos escritos y que había miles de votos y notas en cada una de las cosas que se compartían, pero ningún dato más. Esa tarde añadió varias palabras nuevas a su léxico: fandom, fangirl, fanboy, OTP, fanfic, fanart, fanmade, moodboard, ship, shipping, shipper, slash, canon, headcanon, fancanon, fluff, angst, songfic, fix-it, AU, OoC, Omegaverse, MPreg (abrió los ojos asustado cuando leyó la descripción y se abstuvo de buscar algo relacionado, la definción era muy clara y su mente estaba muy aturdida)...

Se detuvo cuando entendió que no podría abarcarlo todo y se sintió ridículo por dos cosas. La primera era saber que había un universo que existía y se expandía en internet, a dónde casi no entraba porque no le satisfacía, y la segunda era saber que alguien se había tomado la molestia y el tiempo necesario para escribir cosas acerca de él y que entraba en más de una categoría (salvo por el Omegaverse y el Mpreg, pues eso ya hubiera sido demasiado para él).

Pensó en llamar a Peter, pero recordó que le dijo que dos días no iría y no quería interrumpir si es que se trataba de algo importante. Olvidó todo lo que le molestaba del chico, pues ahora esa curiosidad crecía de forma incontenible. Tendría que trabajar su paciencia y esperar a que aquel pudiera darle un indicio, algo tangible de que Peter y ese ficker (otra palabra que aprendió después) eran la misma persona.

¿Pero por qué Peter escribiría algo así?

No quería obsesionarse. Tenía que otorgarle el beneficio de la duda.

**

Pasaron dos semanas completas sin saber de él. La única que parecía saber algo era Pepper, pero no quería quedar como un desconsiderado por no preguntar antes por su becario. Quiso llamarlo, pero tal vez el chico estaba ocupado recuperando su vida normal. La pasantía era muy demandante y si bien no había dejado pendientes, Tony empezaba a pensar más de lo normal en Peter.

Pese a su reticencia inicial, Tony había terminado de leer ese primero fanfic, y luego todos los trabajos publicados bajo ese pseudónimo. Primero sintió vergüenza, pero en algún momento quedó enganchado con "She don't have to know" (primero pensó que era un error de gramática, pero al escuchar la canción de John Legend, supo que el título era más que adecuado). Luego se siguió con "Oh, daddy". Ninguna película pornográfica lo había asustado (ni excitado) tanto como ese one-shot. Después, se sintió conmovido por "Harden my heart". No esperaba ese final. Ni siquiera él lo había visto venir y cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaba esperando que le confirmaran su suscripción a la plataforma a la que solo se entraba por invitación o tras haber esperado lo suficiente (le pidió a FRIDAY que la hackeara, pero la I.A. le dijo que de hacerlo, la página sería bloqueada y se perderían todos los trabajos que habían ahí).

Se regañó la primera vez que decidió comportarse como lo que era: un hombre de más de cuarenta años, millonario, respetado y temido por muchos en el mundo, amado por otros y bueno, él era Tony Stark. Podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana y ahora le daba la gana seguir leyendo historias en las que él siempre era la viva imagen de la perfección y la sensualidad, en la que podía ser un maestro atormentado e infiel o un imponente y complaciente sugar daddy. Había sido un cardenal católico muy sombrío y enamorado de un imposible, un solitario playboy que organizaba mascaradas en su mansión de Nueva Orleans (nunca había estado ahí y ese final lo dejó impactado) y un amante celoso y posesivo que gustaba del BDSM (desde esa vez le dio curiosidad versarse en el tema y tal vez practicarlo). También había sido un vampiro, un aburrido esposo de más de cincuenta años con la libido casi aniquilada hasta un simple vecino voyerista y un maestro acosado por uno de sus alumnos y por otro de sus colegas (eso lo puso a pensar en muchas cosas y llamó al MIT para rechazar la oferta de trabajo; temía que fuera a hacerse cierto).

Aunque todavía le costaba trabajo aceptar que había sido reducido a un personaje de ficción, le gustaba ver que quién fuera que escribiera de él, se había tomado la molestia de darle ciertos atributos que en la vida real no tenía (y no, no se refería a la "descomunal y gruesa polla que tenía en medio de las piernas, misma que remarcaba su virilidad y justificaba el torrente de testosterona que dejaba a su paso"). Eso era lo único que no estaba dispuesto a desmentir ni a afirmar. Pero se sentía maravillado al leer que quien lo escribía, se daba el tiempo para describir y detallar sus emociones, mismas que concordaban la mayoría del tiempo con lo que realmente sentía.

Pensó en el nombre con el que se registraría. No quería nada obvio, pero no se le ocurría otra cosa.

Tones190418

Era tonto, pero igual podía pasar desapercibido.

—¿Te quedas? Ya se fueron todos.

La voz de Pepper lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Me quedo.

—Oye, ¿sabes qué pasó con Peter? No lo he visto.

Tony tragó saliva.

—Creí que sabías algo al respecto.

—No. No me contesta el teléfono y creí que, porque pasan mucho tiempo juntos, tú sabrías algo. ¿Estará bien?

Tony se levantó de su lugar.

—Yo me encargo de eso y te aviso.

—De acuerdo, espero esa llamada o por lo menos un mensaje. Descansa, Tony.

Pepper agitó una mano despidiéndose y Tony se quedó inmóvil un rato. Marcó al número de Peter pero nuevamente le marcaba apagado o fuera del área de servicio. Por un momento pensó que tal vez lo había cambiado o que lo había extraviado.

—FRIDAY, rastrea el número de Peter Parker.

La I.A. le dijo que no había resultados que coincidieran.

—Inténtalo una vez más.

Nada.

Salió al estacionamiento y fue directo al edificio en el que vivía. Subió después de haberse tomado muchas fotos y haberle firmado cosas a los vecinos y cuando logró llegar a la puerta en la que le dijeron vivían los Parker, nadie le abrió. Tocó insistentemente, pero no hubo respuesta. Sólo un vecino salió para ver quién tocaba con tanta desesperación y furia a las once de la noche.

—Llevan varios días en el hospital. May no ha venido desde ayer. Su sobrino está en terapia intensiva desde hace como semana y media. Los doctores dicen que su condición es delicada.

Tony salió corriendo y llegó al lugar en el que estaba internado. Vio a May. Nunca pensó que aquella mujer pronto se arrojara a sus brazos, llorando desconsoladamente. Tony la abrazó mientras el doctor salía a dar el parte médico.

May rompió en llanto. Tony no supo cómo reaccionar.


	5. You make me feel the feels, RIGHT WHERE IT HURTS!

Entró a ese pequeño apartamento. Al menos May ya había dejado de llorar y aunque lucía demacrada, se veía más tranquila. Resignada.

—Sólo puedo ofrecerle café sin azúcar. Iba a la tienda a comprarlo cuando me avisaron lo de mi Peter.

Tony sonrió apenado. Esa sonrisa era más bien una cortesía y un intento torpe por disipar la tristeza de esa mujer.

—Si quiere puede pasar a su cuarto, pero por favor no se asuste de lo que vea. Mi sobrino...

La voz se le quebró. Tony se quedó quieto, con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Se acercó a abrazarla.

—No sabía. En serio que no lo sabía y si hubiera podido, hubiera hecho algo pronto por él.

May se enjugó las lágrimas y ahora ella dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

—No es su culpa, pero al menos lo conoció y eso ya es mucho. Él ni siquiera me lo dijo. Pase, pase por favor.

Tony se encaminó hacia esa pequeñísima habitación. Lo primero que vio fue el muro dedicado a Iron Man y del otro lado, casi escondido como si fuera un altar, el otro muro dedicado a él, a Tony. Vio todo lo que el chico tenía sobre su escritorio: se confundían los libros y las revistas científicas con aquellos recortes e impresiones de él, de su ídolo. Miró aquella cama y los estantes llenos con legos de Star Wars y de Iron Man. Casi no había Transformers. Solo cosas de Iron Man. Los colores de su traje predominaban en la decoración de esa pequeña habitación.

Suspiró.

La culpa lo había mordido fuerte desde la noche pasada y no lo había soltado en la madrugada. No sabía cómo mordían los lobos, pero ese dolor seguramente superaba la fuerza de todos ellos juntos y lo destrozaba con toda fuerza. Levantó una hoja que había sido garabateada con toda prisa. El trazo de la letra indicaba la premura por anotar una idea antes de que se desvaneciera como cenizas en el aire. Se sintió avergonzado de leer algo tan íntimo, pero debía saber qué decía ahí.

"Esto es lo último que pienso escribir. Agradezco mucho que me hayan seguido y apoyado todo este tiempo, ¡fue una locura! Pero la vida real me demanda otra clase de ocupaciones. Me alegra saber que pude arrancarles una sonrisa o una lágrima con las tonterías que escribí. Me hace feliz saber que hubo a quiénes inspiré a crear algo y también le agradezco a todos aquellos que me dijeron que mi trabajo era aburrido, que las tramas no eran nada del otro mundo, que mi estilo de escritura no los atrapó, que es muy simple o muy pretencioso, que era una basura o que era estúpido imaginar que algún día podría conocer a mi ídolo. Al menos sé que pude callarles la boca y de alguna forma su odio me hizo más fuerte.

«Sé que no me creerán, pero puedo decirles que al fin lo conocí y las pruebas de las daré más adelante, desde lo público. Entiendo que no me crean, que piensen que digo mentiras o que ya no distingo la realidad de la ficción, pero sólo yo sé que es verdad. No sé si algún día regrese a continuar los pendientes, si vuelva a tener tiempo o no. Lamento dejar esto así y les ofrezco una disculpa enorme a quienes siguen esperando el desenlace de 'Yo no te pido la luna'.

«En serio que es de mis fics favoritos y modestia aparte, he puesto mucho de mi corazón ahí. He puesto ahí, en esas líneas y en cada palabra, todo lo que siento por Tony Stark y puedo decirles que es real, que en serio se puede sentir ese amor cuando se está cerca de él y no lo digo como fan. Lo digo en serio. Nunca pensé llegar a admirar tanto a alguien que ese sentimiento se fusionara con el amor verdadero. Al igual que al 'reader', pues él también le ignora, le trata mal -no es malo, más bien se desespera mucho- pero siempre tiene algo de compasión para dar. Tony Stark realmente es una buena persona y no saben cómo sueño que un día me vea como algo más. Eso sí sería decir que al fin lo logré, pero me conformo con seguir pasando esas tardes en su compañía.

«Me moriría si un día lee lo que escribo, pero sé que no lo hará. Confío en el anonimato que me da mi condición de ficker. Él es un hombre que siempre tiene cosas importantes que hacer, que siempre está al pendiente de la vida real como para perderse leyendo las tonterías que como fan se me ocurren.

«En fin, pronto tendrán noticias mías y nuevamente gracias por seguirme y siento no publicar el último capítulo del fic. Tal vez cuando regrese (si es que lo hago), les diga en qué termina esa rara historia de amor. ¡Gracias!"

Tony dejó la hoja sobre el escritorio con toda la delicadeza posible. Se estremeció cuando escuchó que May ponía música y que era la misma canción que le daba título al fic, al mismo que había empezado a leer y había devorado ávidamente hasta minutos antes de que Pepper tocara la puerta la noche anterior y del cual, él también había estado esperando el desenlace.

Ahora que sabía que Peter era el ficker que se había encargado de escribir cosas que ni él mismo sabía tenía o hacía, se sentía culpable. Tragó saliva y no pudo evitar sentirse conmocionado al pensar que Peter lo había estado observando mejor para pulir sus fics, para darle mayor profundidad a ese escrito que era el último y que llevaba días sin actualizar, los mismos que habían pasado desde su accidente. Se sentía fatal de saber que el niño lo había descrito de una forma magistral, que parecía conocer sus sentimientos tal cuál eran, que podía adivinar sus más profundos sueños, aquellos que llevaba años ocultando para no sentirse débil y que sólo con verlo, Peter al fin lo había desenmascarado, que al fin había roto esa impenetrable armadura.

Le dolía darse cuenta de que era Peter quién se había escondido ágilmente bajo el manto protector de un personaje ambiguo, casi desdibujado y que, al mismo tiempo, tenía mucha fuerza. Le dolía darse cuenta de que muchas de esas escenas de amor que el otro había imaginado, las había camuflado hábilmente haciéndolas pasar por otra cosa y no por los días que habían estado juntos en esa pasantía.

Estaba a punto de llorar cuando oyó un grito en la sala y un par de tazas estrellarse contra el suelo. Salió corriendo cuando vio que May apenas y podía reaccionar. Ella había dejado caer el teléfono y él no entendía nada.


	6. I'll love you always, I'll love you 5ever (FINAL)

Extrañaba su voz.

Extrañaba verlo caminar por los pasillos, verlo llegar corriendo de la escuela, agitado, con el alma a punto de dejar su escuálido cuerpo adolescente. Extrañaba sus referencias. Antes le parecían tontas, ahora le parecían geniales.

Extrañaba verse reflejado en esos ojos cafés, casi color caramelo. Extrañaba verlo comer y hacer muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. Extrañaba a Peter.

Cerró su oficina y salió al estacionamiento. Era de noche. No había a quién ir a dejar a ese edificio en Queens. No podía llamarle. No podía aparecerse y decir que quería tomar ese café que le había ofrecido una sola vez a las tres de la mañana.

Cuando supo la verdad, algo se derrumbó dentro de él. Era su soberbia. Era esa fortaleza que había construido con mucho esfuerzo durante tantos años.

Algo había empezado a florecer desde que había visto llorar a May. Aun con lo confuso de ese momento y lo atribulado de sus emociones, algo había empezado a florecer, a surgir con tanta fuerza que lo había puesto en un predicamento, en el peor de los dilemas morales.

Estar enamorado no era malo, se había enamorado unas cuantas veces durante su adolescencia y ninguna durante su paso a la vida adulta. Ninguna desde que se había descubierto como Iron Man ante el mundo.

"Pero nunca había pasado nada. Ese abrazo tan soñado solo había sido un error. Las veces que se armó de valor buscándolo y tratando de ir un poco más allá, solo habían pasado como simples y accidentados contactos físicos. Una y cada una de sus señales había pasado desapercibida y cada una había sido tan ignorada como la anterior. No había sido nada especial ni significativo".

Le dolía saberse de memoria ese párrafo completo. Eso era del segundo capítulo de ese fic narrado de forma omnisciente y tan dolorosamente escrito, que hasta a él le transmitía ese sentimiento de desesperanza.

Nunca lo había abrazado. En esos meses pasados jamás lo había tocado, ni rozado. Se sentía culpable y leer ese sentimiento plasmado en esas líneas le dolía en el alma.

—FRIDAY, lee ese capítulo hasta que llegue a casa. Ya sabes cuál quiero.

La I.A. obedeció. Manejó despacio, escuchando en esa voz lo que Peter había escrito y dejó inconcluso. Nunca pasaba del final del tercer capítulo cuando ya estaba en casa. Esperó el cambio de luces y giró el volante en otra dirección. Ya era tarde para ir a un lugar así pero no le importaba nada. Lo único que le preocupaba era poder encontrar a una florista para llevarle el arreglo más hermoso que nunca se hubiera atrevido a pedir para nadie. Tal vez ya era tarde, pero no quería pasar una noche más sin saber que podía hacerlo como para al fin, expiar sus culpas. Pidió rosas blancas, aquellas que simbolizaban la pureza y la inocencia, la misma que Peter tenía cada vez que se acordaba de él.

Cuando tuvo el arreglo en sus manos, respiró profundamente. Estaba en ese lugar, el mismo al que también le daba miedo entrar y más a esa hora, pero ya estaba decidido.

Entró despacio, casi sin hacer ruido, máxime porque el silencio y el frío eran tan intensos como los latidos de su corazón. Le costó trabajo recordar dónde era. Esa vez, por lo aturdido que estaba no se había fijado en los detalles. Solamente se había limitado a sostener a May y a decirle que todo estaría bien, aun sin tener la certeza de que eso fuera cierto.

Cuando estuvo ahí, cerró los ojos. Un escalofrío lo recorrió. Escuchó su monólogo interno.

"Realmente no creo poder hacerlo, no tengo lo que se necesita para hacerlo... pero me doy cuenta de que tú..."

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las voces que se escuchaban detrás de él. Volteó sintiéndose apenado, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

—¡Señor Stark!

Lo vio otra vez. No estaba soñando. Aquel chico estaba ahí, sujetándose torpemente a aquel par de muletas mientras May sonreía buscando la llave para abrir la puerta de su apartamento.

—¡Qué sorpresa! Nos hubiera dicho que venía y nos hubiéramos dado prisa, aunque la verdad no creo que Peter pueda correr...

El chico la miró con aire burlón y sonrió.

—Hubiera intentado balancearme, todavía puedo hacer eso, y bailar, también puedo bailar.

May se empezó a reír y Tony suspiró agradeciendo que los Parker no hubieran notado el gran ramo de rosas que llevaba. No tenía una buena respuesta para eso y su determinación inicial se había desvanecido.

—¡Pase por favor! —dijo May mientras abría la puerta y se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar a Tony.

El millonario entró y se sentó tímidamente en el sillón. Vio que May se dirigía a la cocina y que Peter aun trataba de dominar esas muletas. Sonrió cuando lo vio tirar un jarrón y poner esa expresión que tanto había estado imaginando desde hacía días, aquella que tenía cada vez que cometía una torpeza.

—Yo voy —dijo Tony cuando vio que May no sabía si encender la estufa o recoger los cristales rotos.

—Gracias. De por sí antes este niño ya era una calamidad y ahora será mil veces peor —dijo ella regresando a sus labores.

Tony levantó los cristales y se dio cuenta de que Peter se había sentado al lado del ramo de rosas. El chico las veía con curiosidad.

—¿Son para su novia? —preguntó el joven sin poder ocultar cierta decepción.

—No. No tengo novia.

—Ya veo —respondió Peter sin entender el por qué Tony llevaría un ramo de rosas.

May se entretuvo en la cocina. Tony miraba nerviosamente hacia su dirección y Peter abrió los ojos sorprendido. Susurró.

—¿Son para May?

Tony volteó a ver al chico y frunció el ceño.

—¡Claro que no! —se tapó la boca cuando se dio cuenta de que había hablado muy fuerte—. No son para ella. Son para ti.

Peter lo miró desconcertado. Tardó algo de tiempo antes de volver a abrir la boca.

—¿Por qué?

Tony sintió que se ruborizaba, tal como Peter lo había descrito muchas veces en sus fanfics.

—Porque siempre se les llevan flores a los que acaban de salir del hospital...

—Ah, ya entiendo —dijo Peter mientras se ruborizaba también.

Tony iba a desanudarse la corbata, pero recordó que no llevaba una puesta. Ya no las usaba desde aquella vez en la que se la había arrancado en un ataque de ira. No las usaba desde que sabía que eran una referencia obligada en los fanfics de Peter, especialmente en "Celos" y en "Carita de Ángel", que eran los más recientes y porque eran los de ese octubre.

—Y también se las quise dar al protagonista de esos fanfics que escribes. Quería ver su reacción cuando las recibiera, pero no contaba con que sería de esta forma.

Peter se puso rojo y sintió que no podía contener las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. El chico habló bajito.

—¿Usted leyó toda esa basura? ¿No le dieron ganas de sacarse los ojos o de asesinarme por escribir esas porquerías?

Tony lo miró con aire comprensivo y con toda la ternura que podía. Tony sujetó una de sus manos para sentir la calidez de esa piel suave.

—No es basura. Me devolviste muchas cosas con todos tus escritos, me hiciste sentir vivo otra vez y aprender muchas cosas que no conocía. La música es mención aparte y tengo todos los playlists que armaste. Me hiciste soñar y reír y llorar. Nadie había logrado todo eso. Me hiciste pensar en todas las posibilidades que hay... Me hiciste muy feliz con todo eso y quiero que se haga realidad, bueno, algunas cosas —dijo Tony sin dejar de sujetarlo.

—¡Ay, Dios! ¡Dígame que esto es un sueño! ¡Más bien, dígame que esto no es un sueño! —exclamó Peter sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

Tony se acercó y le dio un beso suave en la mejilla.

—No tuve forma de hacerlo parecer perfecto, aunque reconozco que me estoy acobardando, pero tengo que decirte que te extraño y que sueño con volver a verte trabajando conmigo cuanto antes. Claro que si aceptas ser mi... ¿cómo decirlo? Bueno, sabes a qué me refiero. Si aceptas, puedo venir a verte todos los días, aunque sea a escondidas, pero realmente puede que ahorita mismo le pida permiso a May para, ya sabes... Muero por saber en qué terminará "Yo no te pido la luna" pero se me ocurrió que quizá podría terminar así, claro, si estás de acuerdo con mi idea.

Tony lo abrazó con fuerza y se atrevió a besarlo suavemente, con delicadeza. No le importaba que May pudiera darse cuenta. Ya era hora de decir las cosas por su nombre. Peter se arrojó a los brazos sin importarle la molestia en su pierna izquierda, aquella que se había fracturado. Fue un beso delicado, bello, como ninguno que Tony hubiera dado antes y que supuso sería el primero de Peter. Lo corroboró al sentir la inexperiencia de esos labios rosados y delgados que buscaban afanosamente acoplarse a aquellos otros que desbordaban cierta sensualidad y mucha experiencia. Tony sintió la tersura de los labios de Peter y se estremeció. Era mejor de lo que había leído e imaginado. Estaba a punto de acariciar sus finos cabellos cuando una voz los sobresaltó:

—¡¿Pero qué carajos?!

Tal vez esa era una frase con la que no se podía terminar un fanfic. O tal vez sí.


	7. Epílogo

Peter caminó por aquellos largos pasillos ostentando su gafete y mirando ocasionalmente su reflejo en los amplios cristales y ventanales de ese edificio. Era una fortuna seguir vivo conociendo los alcances de la furia de su tía, pero esa noche era lo mejor que le hubiera pasado.

Aún podía escuchar aquel grito de May que había hecho que su pierna se resintiera al tratar de sentarse rápidamente para romper el abrazo de esa declaración que nunca se le hubiera ocurrido. Le había costado mucho trabajo decirle a May que no había sido su culpa y al fin había logrado convencerla. La cojera no era muy notoria, pero igual no le importaba porque eso era una consecuencia lógica de todas las lesiones sin atender durante su breve vida como superhéroe.

A veces usaba un bastón para poder apoyarse, especialmente en el invierno o cuando hacía mucho frío. El clima de Nueva York no le ayudaba mucho pero no soportaría vivir en Los Ángeles. No desde que había marcado esa ciudad como el escenario de uno de sus fanfics en el que un trágico y humillante triángulo amoroso había tenido lugar. Temía que fuera a hacerse realidad, temía en el poder casi profético de las cosas que escribía. Colgó el traje de Spider-Man desde esa noche en la que aquel segundo capítulo de su fanfic más aclamado se había vuelto realidad, salvo por algunos detalles. Por eso, había dejado la pasantía de forma permanente. Se había atrasado en la escuela y había perdido un año. Debió recuperarlo de forma intensiva.

Tenía más de tres años sin escribir un fanfic. De hecho, los había dejado. Sus ocupaciones lo tenían absorbido completamente. En el fondo, sentía que quizá debía recomponer ese final, pero la insistencia de Tony para dejarlo tal cual había sucedido, lo detenía y más al ver que ese final escrito en colaboración con Tones190418 había sido del agrado de sus lectores. No había desactivado sus redes sociales, pero ya no estaba tan activo como antes. Ocasionalmente las usaba para subir algún moodboard o un playlist nuevo o para regalar prompts sobre cosas que le hubiera gustado escribir.

Había dado de baja su canal con los fanvideos que hacía. La última vez que subió un video, fue para publicar una entrevista "exclusiva" con Tony Stark. Claro que la había editado para que nadie lo reconociera (al menos para que no escucharan su voz, sino sólo las respuestas de Tony), pero había sido imposible editar la parte en la que Tony se había arrojado a la cámara para tratar de mostrar el rostro el enigmático StarkerIronSpider y decir que era un gran fan de sus fanfics y que estaba enamorado de él. Igual, con el paso del tiempo ya todos sabían quién era el que había publicado por mucho tiempo todo ese material y sí, por lo mismo, había perdido seguidores, especialmente de los que no soportaban que Tony Stark hubiera admitido que estaba loco de amor por el escritor de esos fanfics y que públicamente lo hubiera dicho fuerte y claro, que con eso le hubiera roto el corazón a muchas seguidoras.

Peter llegó al ascensor mientras recordaba todo eso. Miró su mano izquierda. Era un tic que uno de sus personajes tenía, pero él lo había hecho suyo. Llevaba más de cinco años haciéndolo y no quería dejar de hacerlo. Esas dos cintas doradas en su dedo anular lo hacían feliz. Eso nunca lo había escrito y había sucedido.

"¿Cuándo dices que cumples los diecisiete? Es que, aunque yo también nos shippeo intensamente, quisiera tener la certeza de que no estoy rompiendo la ley. Al menos May ya me aceptó, pero hay ciertas cosas en ciertos fanfics que yo quisiera hacer contigo. Claro si tú quieres, porque ya casi termina octubre y..."

Recordar esa pregunta junto con esa confesión aun lo estremecía. Fue la vez que Tony le pidió matrimonio antes de que pasaran su primera noche de octubre juntos.

Salió del ascensor y entró a la oficina donde estaba Tony y caminó sigilosamente.

—Sé que estás ahí.

Peter frunció el ceño al saberse descubierto.

—Te vi por el reflejo del portarretratos. Tienes que hacerlo mejor la siguiente ocasión y sé que vienes a pedirme algo.

Peter se mordió el labio y se sentó en el regazo de Tony.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Llevo cinco años casado con el hombre más fascinante que existe y te conozco bien.

Peter lo besó.

—Hoy se me ocurrió que podríamos escribir sobre...

Tony lo miró expectante.

—¿Sobre qué? Escoge cuidadosamente porque casi todo lo que escribiste se cumplió, especialmente esos retos del mes.

Peter miró la foto de casados que estaba en el escritorio de Tony.

—Este prompt te va a gustar. Ya hasta hice el moodboard y el playlist. Es sobre unas vacaciones en la playa y...

Tony lo miró con atención.

—Malibú queda descartado. ¿Crees que no me da miedo ir a California? Lo de Las Vegas salió tal cuál me lo contaste y mira que eso ni siquiera lo escribiste, ni acabaste el final. Mejor piensa en algo más, algo más dulce, algo mejor que todo eso que se te ocurre sabrá Dios por qué, pero no me opongo si decides escribir una serie nueva para ese octubre. Es más, podemos encerrarnos ahora y empezar a recrearlo antes de escribirlo y...

Peter acarició ese cabello que empezaba a ponerse ligeramente canoso. Realmente Peter estaba pensando en otras cosas mientras Tony hablaba.

"¿Y si mejor escribo sobre tener un bebé? Igual y sucede..."


End file.
